1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the manufacture of products comprising fabric pieces and more particularly to a method and apparatus for forming and maintaining a desired configuration in a fabric piece such as a pocket during manufacture of a product comprising the fabric such as a garment. The present invention also relates to automatically picking up and discharging a fabric piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Manufacture of products comprising fabric pieces usually requires that one or more fabric pieces of which the product is comprised be formed and maintained in a particular configuration while the product is being manufactured. For example, in the manufacture of garments, it is often necessary to fold and/or crease separate fabric pieces such as blanks for pockets, facings, cuffs, yokes, etc., prior to securing the piece to the garment itself. Since the fabric pieces will ultimately be secured to the garment in their folded or creased configuration and thereafter so maintained by permanent securing means such as stitching or permanent-type adhesives, it is only necessary to maintain these pieces in their folded or creased configuration up to the time that they are permanently secured to the garment. It is known to temporarily configure these fabric pieces by the simultaneous application of steam and pressure and through the use of shaping overlays such as paper. Configuring the fabric pieces using steam and pressure requires a separate step and apparatus to apply the steam and pressure in addition to forming the piece, and also requires separate cooling of the pieces thereafter. Use of overlays, of course, requires separate steps and apparatus to insert and remove the overlays. In order to automate and increase production, the fabric pieces are typically picked-up, moved and discharged by automatic pick-up apparatus. Typically, known automatic pick-up devices include means for pinching the fabric piece such as knives and serrated rollers, for example, or use a vacuum to separate the pieces. However, these devices are not entirely satisfactory because the fabric is usually porous and as a result adjacent pieces in a bundle quite often adhere when the top piece is picked up. One known method uses a roll of tape having a tacky surface to which a fabric piece is adhered and thereby picked up. The roll of tape is sequentially indexed so a fresh surface is provided for each piece. These known apparatus and methods involve relatively complex mechanisms and/or are not entirely satisfactory in performance.
In accordance with the present invention, these and other drawbacks of the prior art are obviated as well as additional advantages realized.